Herald of Chaos: A Pokemon Story
by Vulcanos
Summary: The intrepid adventurer treks up Mt. Coronet, but he is far from alone-or unwatched... Pokémon characters listed (except Furret) will appear later. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or anything affiliated with it, this is purely fan made.
1. Chapter 1

I was setting up camp in a small outcropping on the side of Mt. Coronet, my goal the top by whatever means necessary. I felt like I was being watched, and not the usual feeling I got from my pack buddy Furret. The outcropping was barely enough for me and my gear, no way a wild Pokémon or another person was here too. Yet I felt it all the same. I took a peek over into the forest far below, and saw a creature-a Pokémon, no doubt- resting atop a small flowery hill, dappled by the rays of the setting sun. I hazarded a look up, and caught a glimpse of something whitish step out of sight. Not a few seconds later, I heard a howl I didn't recognize to be a Pokémon from around here. I hunkered back as close to the wall as I could. A minute passed, several, probably an hour. The moon had replaced the sun, and nothing had come. Furret snuggled beside me, making good use of what space there was, and we slept fitfully through the night. Little did we know, the excitement was yet to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke early the next morning to a very chilling surprise. It had begun to snow outside my outcropping. It already looked pretty bad, and it was getting steadily worse. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be going anywhere today. I was able to look up over the edge, to where the ground leveled out about twenty feet up. I wouldn't probably make it up there, especially given that I could hardly see.

"Well Furry old buddy, it looks like we're stuck here again. You hungry?" Furry nodded sleepily, just uncurling himself from his slumber. I rummaged around in his bag, finally finding a Cheri Berry for my Pokémon. Furry snatched it and gobbled it up hungrily, giving the customary affectionate nuzzle to me. I grabbed myself a quick snack, then hunkered in with Furry, the latter curled around me comfortably to conserve body heat. The time passed slowly, but the snow was falling quicker and quicker. Before we knew it there were whiteout conditions outside, and we were both already starting to shiver. I was barely able to make a fire, much less sustain it. It was looking bad for us, when an unexpected warmth came to me. I felt an overwhelming sense of relief, followed by drowsiness.

"I shouldn't be... falling... asleep..." I dozed off, the thought of my certain death by hypothermia wiped away by overwhelming calm.

When I woke up early next morning, I was astounded by what I saw. There were clawed footprints right next to me, and the snow that had been accumulating in our area was gone. The same footprints in the rocky dust around me were visible. but barely, in the snow just outside. I found a few white pieces of fur on my coat, which I had brought in case of wintry travel. It was easy to tell they weren't Furry's, as he was a tanner color. I stashed them in my pocket, stashed my gear, and set off, Furry hopping in my pack.

After a quick stretch, I was able to scale the hill to the plateau area I had seen with relative ease. I looked around, and I had to say, I was astonished. More of the paw prints traced around the area, as if pacing. My watch read 7 am, but it was incredibly dark. I didn't think I was up nearly that high, if that was possible, so I guessed maybe a Pokémon around here was emitting some kind of an aura, or maybe there was a nest of them in the mountainside... or something. I couldn't begin to say how off I was. I wasn't even beginning to scratch the surface of the true nature of what was going on here.


	3. Chapter 3

This was getting stranger every passing moment. A mystery... Pokémon, I think saved me from freezing to death, and its tracks lead up into the mountain. All I have to go on are a few hairs and a couple blurry and fuzzy memories of seeing whatever it is. Not a very heartwarming thought, especially taking the worsening weather into the situation. I trekked higher, determined in two things now: to reach the top, and to find this Pokémon. Objective 2 finally came to pass just before nightfall the next day after not so much as a hair, only footprints to ensure I wasn't losing my mind up here, chasing a hallucination. All the while, the sky was getting darker by the hour, whether the sun was up or not. The chill got harsher, expected, and the dark became much more intense. But just before I finished setting camp by a tree on a small plateau area a few hundred feet up from yesterdays stopping point, I saw what had to be my savior; a snow white Pokémon with black skin and piercing black eyes, a bladelike horn atop its head. I pulled out my Dex, nearly dropping it from my cold, stiff hands to a certain destruction below. My Dex, once I got it working, quickly recognized it as an Absol. Absol were very rare, supposedly almost nonexistent on this continent. Yet one stood before me. That didn't make any sense. The Dex told me it came to warn humans of disaster. Could it be an avalanche? Or a rock slide, or other mountainous disaster? Or maybe it has something to do with why it's so damn dark? Whatever was going on, I knew two things for sure: It was telling me to get off this mountain, and there was no way I was going back down this mountain.


End file.
